


a new monster

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Minor Chris Argent/Victoria Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria doesn’t let the body out of her sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new monster

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/120877865805/for-aromanticmalia-betrayal-katevictoria-an-au)

Victoria doesn’t let the body out of her sight. She claims it’s for an open casket funeral, and Allison believes her, avoids the living room’s new center piece. On the third day, when the house is empty at noon, she checks the body.

(Chris had refused when the coffin came in, and she almost told him he was going soft. There’s no point though, Argents don’t do divorce.)

She picks up her arm, sliding the knife down, only deep enough to bleed. It doesn’t gush, and a moment later, the skin is knitting itself back together. Victoria pours herself a glass of gin.

Kate finally sits up when she’s on her second glass, and Victoria doesn’t hide the gun full of wolfsbane bullets. She doesn’t want to use it, and knowing Kate’s pride, she doesn’t think she’ll have to.

“This is a pretty kinky booty call, even for you Victoria,” Kate says, hooking her legs on the coffin’s side. “I didn’t know you had a thing for dead bodies.”

“Kate,” she breathes, berating herself for still using her name. This wasn’t Kate, it couldn’t be.

“Who else?” she teases, pulling off her shirt. It’s a distraction technique, but her eyes are still caught on her curves.

Victoria almost fumbles with the knife, tossing it gently over. “Just do it Kate.”

Kate toys with the blade, drawing it across her stomach and watching herself heal over. “I already thought I was dead.”

The words sound childish, so unlike Kate, and she can’t help but want to comfort her. “It’ll be better this way, I know you can do it.”

“Kiss me?” Kate asks, “Just one last time please.”

The please does it. The last time she heard Kate say that word was on her wedding day, when she wanted them to run away together. And if it weren’t for Allison, only four months to birth, she would have.

She doesn’t drop the gun, but her guard is down as she kisses Kate goodbye. She tastes like a tragedy, and frighteningly similar to how she did as human.

A shooting pain erupts in her abdomen, and claws keep her from pulling the trigger. The betrayal is sharper than any knife, and she can’t believe it’s happening like this.

“Kate,” she begs, and the knife is yanked higher still, darkness swarming before her eyes.

“Monster,” Kate corrects with a sad smile, and waits until the beating stops.


End file.
